Night Life
by A Lonely Gray Kitsune
Summary: Come into the night where light dances free....


Authors notes: Argh…sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. School is sapping all of my energy, creative or otherwise. Thusly, why you haven't seen anything out of me in so long. I'm sorry to anyone who's waiting for another chapter of Whisper in the winds. I really am. I have more on this subject after this collection of words, and it won't make sense if I put it up here, and I'm too tired to reword it to fit up here. So…yeah. Sorry, I'm burnt right now. Enjoy the story, and hope for more. I am. 

Oh, and heres the music I listened to while making writing the scenes, if you are interested:

_Scene one: "Temporal Distortion", an Overclocked Remix by Star Salzman_

_Scene two: 'Lounge Lemmings", an Overclocked Remix by Mazedude _

Thanks to both of these musicians for the inspiration. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Night life. Glowing, surreal pink light was the color of the streets, glass buildings stood as living things amongst spires of pure gold, sliver, obsidian, jade. 

A glowing streak of blue ran amidst the warm, summer night air. It moved with the speed of some great wind god, zooming from building side to building side. It stopped on top of a cylinder building of sapphire, at one of its edges. 

A hedgehog stood, gazing down into the streets, the night-city that mirrored the stars in its glowing dots, its life. Black pants tucked into red running shoes hung below a blue t-shirt, which rested underneath a head upon which black framed yellow sunglasses sat. Underneath these glasses, a smile was presented for the city, sent down in the hope that someone else down there would smile. Because it was so good to smile. 

Slowly, the flesh form of speed breathed in the warm, gentle night air. He spread his arms out, to the night, the colors, the air, the life within this place….

He let himself slip off the edge of a monument to blue, fell down its edge, eyes closed, letting the wind whip past him, falling into a whirlwind, a slow, quiet storm of light and sound.

------------------------------------------

Night life. No light glowed beneath the yellow-brown cobblestone walkway in the park. Light instead glowed within it, almost making it as a dull lantern. It could have been a distant cousin to the warm, metal trees that terminated into four branches, branches upon which huge bowls sat. In these bowls, a bright yellow liquid gave off a crisp, golden light that illuminated the gardens below them. Amy rose sat upon a bench, behind one of these lantern trees. Unnoticed by the parties underneath the largest of these trees, the giant ones. The dancing, the music, all occurred around her, but at a distance, as though she could never touch it.

Like other things she wanted so badly…

Respect.

Acceptance.

Love.

Love…that was it, wasn't it? The whole world could hate her, if she was just loved by someone…one person…

Yes, Sonic. Like so many different versions, so many counterparts, separated by worlds, her dreams were filled with blue. A blue she wanted to hold. To be held by. To taste. To smell. To feel. To touch…if only for a second, a split second electrified with the passion, the love she felt being returned to her…at least, acknowledged as something other than an annoyance.

It was this that kept her from the dancing light people, from the joy. Don't bring your dark unhappiness into our bliss. Stay out, you flaw.

She rubbed a scar on her arm. Oh sure, the doctors said it would go away, but she knew the large scar running down her arm was indeed here to stay. She had gotten it fighting one of the Eggnightmare's machines. There was a group specifically chosen to fight the Eggnightmare. She wasn't in it. Too weak, despite the fact she had brought down the latest nightmare he had unleashed, almost losing her arm in the process. 

And there was no recognition for it. The news windows on the street just said Sonic saved the day again. She nearly lost her left arm fighting for the city, and no one cared. No one cared…

No one ever cared, did they?

----------------------------------------

Well, I had more to write, but I got lazy. I'm continuing this, and will be writing it alongside Whisper, as ideas for it hit me. Speaking of Whisper…

Other than the school reasons I mentioned earlier, I needed a break from writing it. This is that break, and will serve as such whenever I need one. Also, I've been working out various plotholes, kinks, and un-fleshed-out ideas in Whisper. The story is much better for it, and may even tie into this one, somehow. That would be neat. ^_^

Hmm…well, all I have to say is: Thank you for your patience in that whole matter, it'll be worth it. I hope. That's another reason it takes so long, I don't want to write half-buttoxed things. Mweh…anyway, I hope you enjoy this. More ficcy stuff is coming, I promise. With any luck at all, I'll have the next chapter of Whisper out soon. Until the next, hopefully soon, time….

*poofs away in a puff of Shadow plushies*


End file.
